


wallpaper

by lin (twosetllama)



Series: partita [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cell Phones, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetllama/pseuds/lin
Summary: - in which it is a daily routine for eddy to change brett's phone wallpaper
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: partita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	wallpaper

one of eddy’s favourite things to do after waking up included stealing brett’s phone, and changing his wallpaper.

or to be more specific, changing his phone wallpaper into stupid pictures.

it was practically expected that every time brett picked up his phone, he would be greeted with an unattractive picture of his face. emphasis on the unattractive.

honestly, he had no idea how eddy always managed to take such pictures without him noticing.

but honestly speaking, he didn’t really mind it.

to him, it was cute, the commitment that eddy put into changing his wallpaper every single day. not to mention the fact that sometimes eddy would set a selfie of himself as the wallpaper and brett would get the chance to stare at his face unabashedly under the pretence of using his phone.

that afternoon, brett was in the midst of his daily routine of changing his wallpaper when eddy wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“you know that it’s just going to become another ugly picture of you tomorrow again, right?” eddy asked while smirking.

brett shoved him away playfully.

“maybe I’ll change my password so you can’t access my phone,” he said while sticking his tongue out at eddy.

eddy couldn’t help but smile while pressing a kiss to the top of brett’s head.

“you wouldn’t, you love me too much.”

the next morning, eddy woke up with brett cuddled up to him, snoring lightly.

being careful not to jostle the bed too much, eddy reached over to their bedside table and grabbed brett’s phone. grinning lightly to himself, he powered up brett’s phone, planning to take a sneaky picture of him sleeping and setting it as his wallpaper of the day.

however, he found himself staring at the wallpaper brett had set on his phone, unable to bring himself to change it.

that night, before sleeping, brett had changed his wallpaper to a picture they had taken on their first date.

it was one of eddy’s favourite pictures, and he had set the exact picture of his wallpaper as well. smiling to himself, he set brett’s phone back on the table as he got up to prepare breakfast.

fifteen minutes later, brett poked his head out of their bedroom.

“did someone forget to change my wallpaper today?”

eddy looked bashful but pretended to act nonchalant.

“maybe,” he said while hiding his face behind his coffee cup.

brett grinned.

“my instincts told me that you wouldn’t have the heart to change my wallpaper if i set it to this picture, and i was right.”

eddy pretended to throw his cup at him.

“oh shut up, your coffee is getting cold.”


End file.
